


Routine

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post DMC5, griffon only makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: V waits for someone.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> A kind anon commissioned me asking to finish a wip I was working on, so I've decided to finish this one. Thank you so much anon and I hope you like this fic!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @vault_emblem and on tumblr @bi-naesala

V keeps humming as he fixes himself in front of the mirror. He wouldn’t consider himself a vain person – or at least, not _too_ vain – but he also doesn’t want to look bad once he’s out.

The song his phone – yes, he even has a phone now – was playing ends and another one follows immediately, and still V keeps humming as he gives himself a last look over.

 

_Don’t you forget about dying_

_Don’t you forget about your friend death_

_Don’t you forget that you will die_

 

Ah, isn’t that a most appropriate song for him? It certainly is and actually – thinking about it – that has been his philosophy of life since he was born which, all things considered, isn’t that much time ago.

He did his best to survive until the end, but deep down he knew that he wasn’t going to make it. Death had become his companion, a shadow lurking wherever he went, and yet here he is, alive despite all odds.

 

He brushes that thought aside – this isn’t the right time for musing – as he checks himself out one last time, then picks up his phone – stopping the music – and finally walks to the exit of the Devil May Cry.

He should really find a new place to live in, but at least Dante doesn’t let him pay rent – as long as he helps around with jobs and such – so for now he can handle being in such close quarters with everyone else as well as the poor hygienic conditions of the place – and yet he has the hunch that it was much worse before.

Still, it wouldn’t be bad to have a place all for himself; maybe he could begin thinking about it later down the road, or never, because as much as he won’t admit it to the others’ faces, it feels good not to live alone. Life’s never boring with such eclectic company, and this is something that V can appreciate.

 

The air is a bit chilly when he walks outside, and V can only shiver, crossing his arms around his waist. Thankfully the coat he’s wearing is warm and soon he gets used to the cold, or maybe that’s just because he’s begun moving, accompanied by the familiar tap of his cane hitting the ground at every step.

 

Turn to the right, go straight, turn again; by now V has memorized the route to take quite well.

There’s something reassuring in routine, and V has found himself falling in the pattern pretty easily, and he isn’t the only one.

Evidently, deep down everyone’s longing for a normal, simple and repetitive life…

 

 

Mmh, he can wait here, near the bus stop, he supposes. Yes, it’s the perfect spot for him to be.

 

It’s not that rare that Vergil would take some jobs on his own – thus disappearing for a couple of days, something that took a while for everyone to get accustomed to given his precedents – and V has memorized the path he follows every time to get back to the Devil May Cry because yes, he always comes back.

Vergil’s a creature of habit, and the chance that V will meet him here as he pretends he was just taking a walk and wasn’t expecting him at all, are very high.

He’d usually wait for him at the shop, but today he wants to surprise him. Why you may ask? He doesn’t know the answer himself; he just wants to do it.

 

 

He doesn’t know how much time passes before he spots a familiar silhouette walking towards him – though it looks like he still hasn’t been noticed by the other.

He’ll never stop marvelling at how pristine he always looks after a job, and one could even suspect that it may be because he might be lying as to what he’s actually doing, but V knows the truth: _Vergil is just that good._

That and… he simply hates being dirty. This is something he and him still share.

 

V smiles, but he doesn’t move. He’ll wait until the other sees him which, to be fair, happens pretty fast as Vergil narrows his eyes, confused to see him there, and _now_ V walks up to him.

 

\- What are you doing here? -.

Straight to the point as always, but V doesn’t take offence; he knows this is simply how he is.

\- Was taking a walk… -, he lies, his tone way too innocent for it to sound really sincere, but that’s not what V wants anyway.

 

Vergil smirks at those words in fact; he clearly understood what is really going on.

\- You couldn’t wait, couldn’t you? -.

\- I don’t know what you are talking about -, V replies, returning the smirk, - But I suppose that, since I’m here and I was beginning to get bored, I could walk back with you -.

\- That would be most gracious of you -.

 

Despite their words, neither of them moves. They just stay there, one in front of the other, close and with their gaze locked on each other, as if as spell has glued them to their place.

 

\- So, how did it go? -, V asks, because he hates long silences and he always feels the need to fill them.

\- A pretty standard job if I can say it -, Vergil replies, shrugging, - Those demons were far too below me to make it interesting, their only strength was in their number -.

\- Actually… -, he continues then as a thought hits him, - How did you know I would come back today and not, for example, yesterday? -.

 

Oh, well… Would it be bad if V told him that he actually planned to come there every single day until his return? Yes, it would definitely be.

Vergil keeps staring at him, expecting an answer, but something about V’s behaviour must’ve made him understand because his lips begin to curve up into a little smirk…

 

Something happens before both of them can say anything: a familiar presence within V awakens, and he feels his tattoos itch as Griffon appears, though it looks like he’s only partly peeking from V’s shoulder.

\- Oh for fuck’s sake, would you two just kiss a… -.

A hand – not V’s – wraps around Griffon’s neck before he could even finish speaking as Vergil – with far too much strength than needed – turns around – with also an incredible speed – and throws Griffon as far away as he can. V would’ve laughed at this display if only he hadn’t felt his body drawn too – after all Griffon had only partially appeared, so Vergil had to… pull him out, as wrong as it sounds – and he inevitably slams against Vergil.

He barely has the time to gather his bearings when he feels a pair of lips brush against his, and he can’t help but to smile as he returns the kiss, closing his eyes and letting Vergil wrap his arms around him, keeping him close.

V runs a hand across the back of Vergil’s head, feeling the tickle of his hair against his fingers, and rests the other on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

Usually he wouldn’t be a fan of this kind of behaviour in public, but what can he say, sometimes there can be an exception – and besides, it feels nice.

 

They slowly pull away – almost as if neither of them wanted to actually do that – and Vergil’s about to say something when V gently presses two fingers against his lips.

\- _Don’t you even dare_ -, he mutters, and Vergil doesn’t do anything, though he does look amused by this entire situation.

 

\- But since you’re here now… -, V begins then, and he doesn’t even wait for Vergil as he puts his arms around one of his, holding it tightly, and begins to walk away, dragging the other with him, - I was thinking that maybe we could have some time for ourselves before getting back, wouldn’t you like that? -.

Vergil can see V’s smile and he can’t help but to return it.

\- I suppose I can take some time off -, he replies, - Though I doubt I had any choice in the matter to begin with. Am I wrong? -.

\- What a sharp observation -, V states, but despite everything he’s happy they’ll get to spend to some alone before having to join the others again. They both need it – especially thinking about what new kind of nonsense they’ll have to deal with once they get back to the shop.

 

He chuckles as Vergil frees himself but then ends up putting his arm around V’s waist, still walking close to him to whatever location he has in mind for their “alone time”.

He would’ve never dreamed of ever obtaining something like this, neither of them would’ve, but they know of one thing they won’t absolutely dream of now: complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about which song V's listening to during the first part of the fic, it's "Pro Memoria" by Ghost


End file.
